combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M107CQ SE
The M107CQ SE, or more commonly known as the "50 Cal",is a Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle introduced to the Black Market in the 11-25-09 Patch. The M107CQ and its variants are the second one-hit-kill weapon that was introduced into Combat Arms, the first being the L96A1 and the recent L115A2. The M107 series is one of the most dangerous rivals of the L9 series. Overview The M107CQ SE's scope provides two levels of magnification, allowing players to accurately pinpoint and take down targets at medium to long ranges. The sniper's second level of magnification allows it to surpass the L96A1 in range and accuracy, whilst the first level of magnification is ideal for short range kills. This weapon is more accurate on its second zoom for medium range. At long range the bullets have a tendency to move in a 5 cm radius around the center of the scope. This weapon can be considered one of the most reliable sniper rifles for a one-shot-kill because of the extremely low chance of being tanked, even by a heavy vester. However, the drawbacks of this gun in-game include its slow reload, a slow fire rate, as well as high amount of recoil. Also, it has a fair amount of in-scope sway as well. The M107CQ SE is much more common than all its GP counterparts (the M107CQ and the M107CQ Air Force) because people under the rank of Captain/I can purchase it. However, others may opt for the lighter Black Market snipers like the L96A1 Arctic Wolf ,L115A3, and the TPG-1 Pro which often provide a better all-round sniper rifle system and more versatilely although none of them can come close to match its efficiency in sniper maps, such as Kill Creek. Variants *M107CQ (GP Standard variant) *M107CQ Air Force (GP Rare variant) *M107CQ SE Ghillie (NX Rare variant) Trivia *This weapon series is the first to incorporate dual-magnification in Combat Arms. *This weapon is not recommended for quick scoping due to its portability and the double scope, Although that can be fixed by quickswitching (pressing QQ, which is the default "switch to previous item" button). *The first level of magnification on the M107CQ SE is identical to the PSG-1's magnification range. *The M107CQ SE was nerfed in the 03-31-10 Patch to: **Damage: 1-3 damage points higher then the L96A1. **Accuracy: A little bit less than the accuracy of the Dragunov SVD. *This gun in real life, can actually have a silencer on it, ever since Barrett had made the M107A1. *This gun is actually fully auto, but it has slow recoil recovery so it fires about as fast as an L96A1. *If the gun's sight is set to the first zoom, it will make it full-auto. *This is also known as the Barret M107. *This weapon can easily pick off enemies from across Kill Creek. *It is the one of the most recomended NX Standard sniper when it comes to long range shots as it has the highest magnification and has almost perfect accuracy. *Cosmetically, the only difference between this and the GP standard is the Silver barrel, bipod, and ammo clip for the NX standard version. Media Category:Sniper Rifles Category:NX Weapons Category:LE Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Fully Auto Snipers Category:NX Sniper Rifles Category:NX Standard Category:OHK Sniper Category:Items Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:M107CQ Series